Film-Lot-Ward Bound
Its the final 6!! It starts out with Chris keeping them up all night to make there challenge 10X harder! Next it shows them all tired and Chris tells them to get some food. Gwen and Duncan start to think chiefs food is actually getting better. Next it shows them with Chris where he tells them there next challenge is the "Animal Buddy Genre". Then he pairs them up with animals and that the last person automatically gets eliminated: [[Gwen- Camileon, Duncan- Chicken, Alejandro-Panda, Harold-Mountain Goat, DJ-Racoon and Geoff-Skunk. Next Duncan says to bring it on chris to the sudden elimination challenge. First, Harold gets there and chooses to get across with the speed boat, next Alejadro gets there and chooses the canoe, [[Duncan chooses jet-ski, Geoff chooses the surf board, Gwen is left with the paddle boat and DJ has to swim with his raccon on his head. Harold is the first one to the beach, while DJ is in dead last. Now Chris tells the competetors they have to climb the cliff with there animal buddy. Harold climbs first but gets stuck at a rock and can't lift his mountain goat while Alejandro passes him with his panda. Then Duncan and Geoff get there while they start to climb Duncan pushes Geoff off the rock puting Duncan in second place. Gwen and DJ are still in the water where DJ's raccon is trying to drown him cause its evil, then DJ sees land. Next it shows Alejandro and Duncan at the path decision where Alejandro goes left and Duncan goes right. Chris says one choose the right pah and the other choose the wrong path. Alejandro sees a dead end so he turns around and starts to run to the other path. Then it shows DJ pass Harold on the cliff where Harold is still trying to pull up his mountain goat. Duncan is the first person to the finish line and behind him is Alejandro. Then it shows Geoff choose to go left which was the wrong way. Then right behind him DJ runsright , the correct waay while his evil racoon chases him. DJ makes it to finish line while leaving Gwen, Harold and Geoff still racing. Gwen finally gets to land and starts to climb. Harold sees her and says "Gwens here?! I'm dead..". Once Gwen passes him he finally builds the strength to pull up his mountain goat. Then Harold climbs up the rest of cliff. Geoff runs out of the wrong path and goes right, where Gwen and Harold see him leaf left so the follow him to the right path. Geoff makes it to the finish line where its down to Harold and Gwen. They both keeping getting in front of eachother where it show Chris bitting his finger nails, hardcore. everyones heart was beating till finally came.......Harold!! Next it shows Gwen walk the walk of shame to the Lame-o-Zine. That leaves the final 5 to Duncan, Alejandro, DJ, Geoff and Harold!! WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED NEXT!! Stay tuned to Total....Drama.....REUNION!!! thumb|300px|left|Goodbye Gwen Tribute Category:Animal Buddy Genre Category:ADA Category:Goodbye Gwen Category:TDR Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes